Users of set top boxes may download, from a television network, a growing variety of applications (e.g., sometimes referred to as widgets) that can be executed on the set top boxes. The widgets may be run on the set top boxes to improve a user experience by allowing the users to interact with and/or use the set top boxes in a variety of ways, such as for social networking, to access content from the Internet (e.g., movies, sports, news, etc.), to download games, etc.
The widgets may use resources, associated with the set top boxes, when the widgets are being executed by the set top boxes. When widgets are being executed, the set top boxes may allocate a portion of available processing capacity, memory, network bandwidth, etc. to the widgets. If, however, the set top boxes do not allocate enough resources to the widgets, the widgets may not execute properly, which may degrade the user experience. Additionally, if widgets are not developed in a manner that adequately accounts for a resource capacity of the set top boxes, then widgets may not properly execute on the set top boxes.